Pirates of theCaribbeanThe Viento Mareas Treasure
by Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth
Summary: This story takes place after On Stranger Tides. Jack and Angelica go on an adventure, maybe see old faces, meet new faces, and share a little bit of romance. Sparrangelica. Love the pairing. Not a good summary, but please read! Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, Guys! Here's a new story for you! I am absolutely in love with Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and Angelica is my Fave character. She and Jack as a couple is one of the hottest things I've ever seen! So I wanted to do my take on what happens after the scene after the credits. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth~**

After Jack left the island, Angelica was left with just the clothes on her back and the pistol, now with no shot. She had no way to signal a passing ship if one passed by.

So now, there she sat in the sand, her back up against a palm tree, just sitting, hopelessly watching the sun begin to set and the tide washing waves up onto the shore. Angelica was contemplating what to do next, when she noticed something washing up on the sand. She got up and walked to the edge of the water, crouched down and picked up the little voodoo doll of Jack. Angelica stood up, a sly smirk on her face as she thought of the many things she could do to him for leaving her once again. She could beat the doll till Jack had many broken ribs and bruised all over his body, she could bend and twist it's limbs until the real ones broke, she could build a fire and torture him with heat and pain, just a little.

But the more she tried to force herself to inflict pain upon Captain Jack Sparrow, she found she could not do any of these things. The more she asked herself why, the more she came to realize that she truly, deeply loved Captain Jack Sparrow and could not bring herself to cause her one and only love pain; no matter how much he deserved to suffer.

Angelica sighed and sat back down against the palm tree, the doll clutched to her chest. As she thought, she realized that Jack was right. She was no longer mad at him anymore for 'killing' her father. He was right, she had to admit it. A father should do anything to keep his child alive, even if the child wants to die to save 'Daddy'. Blackbeard did not love her. If he had, he would have sacrificed his years to save his one and only child. But he didn't. He drank from the chalice they both believed contained the tear to save himself. Jack knew that Blackbeard would never have let himself die to save Angelica, and he was right to deceive the both of them. However, she was upset that he had left her once again, even after she admitted her feelings for him. She wished he had taken her with him and they could have been together, tow of the best pirates to sail the seas. But he was gone. He had played with her heart and tore it to pieces once again. Angelica felt as if she was going to cry, but refrained from succumbing to her tears. She would not show weakness for a pirate. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back and tried to think of anything but the man she loved.

Meanwhile, Jack sat in the longboat as Gibbs rowed the boat away from the island. The more Jack sat and thought about Angelica, the more he began to regret leaving the Spanish Vixen behind. He sacrificed a lot for her. He jumped off the cliff for her, afraid that she could die, he pulled her back when the mermaid latched herself onto Angelica's ankle, attempting to pull her under and eat her, and he saved her when she was slowly and painfully dying after cutting her palm on Barbossa's poisoned blade when he could have drank from the fountain and stole Blackbeard's years, leaving her to die. He loved her too, just as much as she him, but he was afraid. He knew she was angry for tricking her and her father. Who knew what she would do to him for that? And yet, he knew how it felt to be abandoned on an island. He did the same thing to her that Barbossa did to him twice.

Jack sighed. "Mr, Gibbs!"

"Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs replied, looking at Jack.

"Turn the boat around and go back." Jack said. "We are going to get Angelica."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs said, rowing in the opposite direction he had been. They were quiet until they reached the shallow of the island. They could faintly see Angelica, leaning against a palm tree. Jack pulled the boat up onto the shore.

"Mr. Gibbs! Stay here and guard the _Pearl_ and the rest of our fleet. I will be back." Jack said as he took off in Angelica's direction.

~ J +A~ ~ J +A~ ~J +A~

As much as Angelica tried, she could not rid her mind of Jack. She was thinking about when they had first met when she heard footsteps in the sand and the sound of coins clinking heading in her direction. Angelica opened her eyes and turned her head to see Jack coming to stand next to her. She stood up so that she was face to face with the man she was in love with.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Angelica asked.

"What does it look like? I've changed me mind and I want you to come with me."

"Why? You left me here." Angelica responded. You could hear the hurt in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"And I'm sorry. I swear on pain of death, that if you come with me I will never leave you ever again."

"How do I know you are not lying?" She questioned, uncertain about his motives to come back and get her.

"Angelica, love. Please listen to me when I say this, because I have never said it before. Not even to family. I love you. I did not lie when I told you I did. I know I did not say those words, but I tried to let you know."

"And I did not lie, either. About anything I told you." Angelica stated, looking Jack straight in the eyes.

"You love me?" He asked, surprise evident on his face and in his questioning voice.

"Yes, I do. Very much. But that is not the only thing I told you. Do you remember what else I told you?"

"The treasure. You said something about jewels with the power to rule the wind and tide."

Angelica sighed. "Yes, and?"

"And you said that you were…" Jack's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "Oh my God!"

"Yes, Jack. I _**am **_with-child. It _**is**_ yours." Angelica confirmed.

"You're… My… We…", was all Jack could manage to say before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his knees gave out on him, passing out from shock.

**A/N: There you go! The first chapter! I have a really good idea for this story. Theres lots of excitement and I plan on a sequel. I've got the story in my head. And my new Pirates character will make an appearance in the end, obviously. I know there's not really much treasure in this so far, and there won't be for a little bit. I will give you a heads up when I plan on bringing it in. But for now, let me know if you want more. I hope to get at least five reviews before I get on with the next chapter, even though I want to put it up right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for five reviews! Good to know that my story is liked and people want more. Okay, this chapter has a bit of humor at the end. LOL. I had fun writing it. So without further ado… here's chapter 2.**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth~**

**P.S. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Angelica, Pirates of the Caribbean, or any other characters in this story. I do own the plot though.**

"I _am_ with child. It _is_ yours." Was all that Jack could hear. Angelica's words were ringing in his head. Angelica. Pregnant. With his child. His eyes shot open.

The first thing he sees is a familiar dark wooded ceiling. But… it couldn't be. His brow furrowed in confusion. He _couldn't_ be there. It was impossible. Jack looked around to see the familiar captain's cabin of the _Black Pearl_. He turned his head to the right to see Angelica sitting in his chair that she had pulled up next to his bed. Her head was resting on her arms, which were folded and resting on the edge of his bed. He could hear her soft breathing indicating that she was asleep.

Jack sat up and brushed the hair off Angelica's face and out of her eyes. Angelica stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She sat up and met Jack's eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then Jack's expression changed to one of confusion. Angelica's face fell.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her soft voice laced with her thick Spanish accent.

"How did you get the _Pearl_ out of the bottle?" Jack asked. Angelica laughed and shook her head.

"Jack, all you had to do to get it out was smash the neck of the bottle and set it in the water."

"You mean there was no ritual?"

Angelica smiled. "No."

"And what of the crew?" Jack questioned.

"All are fine and working hard. Gibbs is at the helm, giving out orders."

"Good. Now there's the issue of the position of First Mate."

Angelica looked at Jack in confusion.

"What do you mean? I thought that Gibbs is your First Mate."

"Well he was. Or is. But I want you to be me First Mate. Nothing makes a ship and its captain more intimidation than having a woman as First Mate. Especially a beautiful, strong, and sexy woman like you, Angelica. As well as that, you are smart, sneaky, ruthless (when you need to be), and conniving. No one would dare cross you for fear of facing your wrath."

Angelica was surprised, to say the least. "But… I don't want to replace Mr. Gibbs. And I'm pregnant, Jack, or did you forget? I won't be able to do much once I start to show. I will probably be a big pain in your ass. I won't be able to fight, I will be cranky, and tired and sore all the time. I don't know if I want to put you and your crew through all of that."

"Firstly, Gibbs won't mind. Secondly, I am aware that you are pregnant. I could not forget something as important as that, despite what you may believe about me. That's not really a problem for the moment. Once you start to get…bigger…then Gibbs will take over for you. And don't worry about the fighting. I will make sure nothing happens to you. Ever."

Angelica sighed, giving in. "Fine. I will be your First Mate."

"Good! Then I don't have to beg. I will let Gibbs know. You stay here and sleep. You look exhausted."

Angelica stood up and shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll just go down to the First Mate's cabin and sleep there. This is your cabin. I do not wish to intrude."

Jack put his hands on Angelica's shoulders and sat her down on the bed.

"Angelica, this is _our_ cabin now. There's plenty of room in here for the both of us. Stay here. In _our_ cabin."

Angelica smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

"Of course, Love." Jack turned and walked to the cabin doors, then froze. He spun on his heel and strode over to Angelica. Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you." In Angelica's ear.

Angelica smiled and replied, "I love you, too, Jack.", as he walked out. She lay down with that smile still on her beautiful face and fell asleep in Jack's bed. _Her_ bed. _Their_ bed.

~~~~~Jack~~~~~

As soon as Jack closed the doors to his and Angelica's cabin (he smirked at that thought), he made his way to the helm.

"Cap'n! Good to see you're awake!" Gibbs greeted his captain. "I woulda been in there when ya woke up, but Miss Angelica wouldn't let anyone inside. Not even to bring you and her food, water, and rum. She wouldn't leave your side, Cap'n." Gibbs said.

"She was there the whole time? When I woke up, she was asleep, leanin' on the edge 'o me bed. Er, _our_ bed." Gibbs smirked when he heard Jack speak.

"Finally realized that those 'stirrings' were really feelins of love, eh? Good for you, Jack. An' I'm assuming ya know she loves ya too."

"You knew?" Jack asked Gibbs, looking surprised that he knew before Jack did.

"It was pretty easy to tell, Cap'n, to be honest." Gibbs admitted.

"Oh. Well then, yes. I will say it out loud. I love Angelica. And speakin' of her. Gibbs, you have been a great and loyal First Mate to me and I appreciate it, but I'm sorry, but you are no longer me First Mate. Angelica will be takin' that role." Jack explained, looking apologetically at Gibbs.

Gibbs did not look hurt or offended at all. "I'd be happy te step down, Cap'n. Miss Angelica will be the perfect First Mate fer our beloved captain. She _is_ your mate, after all, Mate."

"Oh, good! But I will be needin' you to take Angelica's place in a few months. She is in… ah… a delicate condition right now and will be for a while."

"Is it true, Jack? Is Miss Angelica really with-child? Is it really yours?" Gibbs asked, his eyebrows raised.

Jack sighed. "Yes, yes, and yes. How did you know?"

"Miss Angelica told me, Cap'n. She had to explain to me why she was draggin yer unconscious body to the boat."

"Oh. Well, it was a shock." Jack defended himself. Gibbs just smiled.

"I would be happy to take over her place once she starts to show an' can't fight anymore." Then, he looked at Jack with sincere seriousness. "I expect you will be takin' extra good care of her an' givin' her whatever she wants. The woman who is carryin' your child should be taken good, careful, care of."

"Aye. I would never mistreat the woman carryin' me child. Even if she was not, I would never hurt her, or let her hurt herself. And speakin' of gettin' her whatever she wants, we need to make port in Tortuga. I need to get Angelica some stuff. We'll be needin' it."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs stood up and shouted out to the crew, "We're changin' direction! Make way for Tortuga!"

~~~~~J+A~~~~~

When they docked in Tortuga, Jack went into his cabin and woke Angelica.

"Sorry to wake you, Love, but we are docked in Tortuga, cause I figured you may want more clothes, seein' as you're not on the _Revenge_ anymore."

Angelica nodded. "Yes, you're right. Let's go."

They made their way off the _Pearl_, leaving it with the crew while Gibbs came along with them. The three of them walked to the small section of Tortuga shops. Jack turned to face Gibbs and Angelica.

"Gibbs, you go with Angelica. I have something I wanted to get."

"Aye, Cap'n." Jack waited until Angelica and Gibbs disappeared into one of the shops before he ran down the street into a Jewelry Shop.

When he walked in he went straight to the counter full of rings. They were filled with big, gaudy rings, small plain rings, etc.

"Oi!" Jack shouted. The Jewelry Show Clerk came over to Jack.

"I need an engagement ring. Not too big, but not too small either. Preferably red."

"Like this one?" The Jeweler held out a beautiful ring. It had a gold band, and was round. It had a red jewel in the center, surrounded by tiny little white jewels. It just screamed Angelica to Jack.

Jack smiled. "Yes, just like that. It's perfect." Jack traded the ring for an old, valuable necklace that he stole long ago.

Once he had the ring in his hand, he put it in his coat pocket and raced back down to where he last saw Gibbs and Angelica. Both were waiting for him.

"Ah, good. You're done. Mr. Gibbs, please take Angelica's things back to the _Pearl_ and put them in our cabin. I want to speak with Angelica alone."

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs said, grabbing Angelica's things. "Miss Angelica." Gibbs nodded his head in departure to her. She smiled kindly at him.

As soon as Gibbs was gone, Jack turned to face Angelica.

"Okay. There's no better way to do this, so I'll just get on with it." Jack started. "Angelica, I love you. Like I said, always have, always will. So, with that. Marry me, Angelica." Jack said, holding out the ring he traded for her.

Angelica's eyes went wide at the sight of the beautiful ring. She stared at Jack.

"Normally, I don't like being told what to do, but in this case, I think I just might have to do as you say." She responded, taking the ring and slipping it onto her ring finger. "You won't leave me this time?" she asked him, holding her left hand out to admire the way the ring sparkled on her hand.

"Angelica, I swore on pain of death that I would never leave you ever again. I meant it." Angelica smiled at Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good. Because I don't think I would be able to handle it if you left me again." And then she kissed him. Jack wrapped his arms around Angelica's waist and deepened the kiss. They stood there, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses on each other's lips.

When they separated, both were breathing heavily and had big smiles on their faces.

"Let's get back to the _Pearl_." Jack said. Angelica nodded, still smiling and a bit giddy from their hot make-out session. Jack held out his right arm for her. She smirked and slid her arm through his, like a wealthy couple would have and strolled down towards the docks.

They were almost back to the _Pearl_ when two women walked up to Jack and Angelica. One was blonde and was wearing a pale yellow dress and the other was a redhead wearing a scarlet dress. Jack's eyes widened once he saw them.

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. "Scarlett." He nodded to the redheaded woman.

"Hello, Jack." Scarlett said smiling at Jack. Angelica did not like the looks that these women were giving her fiancée.

"Giselle." He nodded to the blonde woman.

"Hello, Jack." Giselle purred, looking Jack up and down with hunger.

Angelica had had enough of these two slutty women. She cleared her throat from her position of linked arms with Jack. Both whores turned to look at Angelica, and then turned to face Jack with eyebrows raised.

" 'O is she?" Scarlett asked, nodding her head in Angelica's direction.

"Ladies, this is Angelica Teach. She's my-,"

"_I_ am his fiancée." Angelica said, stressing the word 'fiancée', flashing her engagement ring at Scarlett and Giselle.

Both prostitutes looked at the ring on Angelica's finger, then at Jack. And then Scarlett brought her hand up and slapped Jack across the face, not surprising anyone, not even himself. But then she turned to Angelica with the most loathsome look in her eyes. Jack's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something to Scarlett, but it was too late. She had already brought her hand back and slapped Angelica hard in the face. The slap was hard enough that it turned Angelica's head to the side, her long ebony hair covering the left side of her face. Jack winced.

Giselle looked at Scarlett in shock, her eyes wide and she took a step away from her. Angelica slowly turned her head back to face front. As the hair fell from her face, you could see a large red mark on her face stretching from her temple to just above her jaw. Angelica felt her blood boil. The look on her face worried Jack greatly. It looked like she was ready to murder someone.

Jack looked to Scarlett. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that." Then he turned to look at Angelica. "Angelica, Love, please don't kill her or do anything you may regret."

Angelica turned to face Jack and he shied away from her, but she just smiled at him, all traces of anger and hatred gone.

"Don't worry, Jack. I won't kill her." She responded. Then she turns to face Scarlett, her smile turning into a scowl as she pulls her hand back and whips it at Scarlett, bitch-slapping her, then brings it back in the other direction to backhand her with enough force that Scarlett staggers back. _Damn._ Jack thought. _That woman really packs a punch. I don't think I've ever been slapped that hard, and I've been slapped hundreds of times. Remind me not to get on her bad side._

Angelica smiles a fake smile and says, "Maybe _that_ will teach you not to mess with the fiancée of Jack Sparrow and the Daughter of Blackbeard."

Then she takes Jack's hand, lacing her fingers through his, nods her head to Giselle, glares at Scarlett, and they walk back to the _Black Pearl._

**A/N: There you go! Another, longer chapter! I had fun writing the end portion of this. I read a story a while ago where Jack was with Angelica in Tortuga and they ran into Scarlett and Giselle and one of them almost slaps Angelica. I wanted to see what would happen if one of them really did. So let me know what you thought! I'm not done with the next chapter yet, so the next update will be a while yet, but I will try my best to get it here as soon as I can. I'm shooting for more than five reviews this time, but five is pretty good so far, I guess.**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was having writers block. But I got over it! So, without further ado… here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I'm 16. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

"Well." Jack starts. They are back on the _Black Pearl_ in the captain's cabin. "Remind me to never make you mad, ever again."

Angelica smiles and laughs. "So, Jack. When are you planning on us getting married?"

"I was thinking we should do it as soon as possible."

"Oh?" Angelica raises her eyebrows.

"Yes. I want to claim you as mine. No one else can have you. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to be married with a baby bump."

"Hmm. You're right." Angelica agreed, looking down as she places a hand on her still-flat stomach. "I want to have a real wedding. With a beautiful dress and a minister to marry us." She finished, looking back up and meeting Jack's eyes.

Jack moved so that he stood in front of his fiancée and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looks into her eyes. "Whatever you want, Love, you shall receive."

Angelica smiled and wrapped one hand at the nape of his neck, the other resting on his face as she pulled his mouth to hers. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before they parted for air.

"Where will I get a wedding dress in time?" Angelica asked, worried. Jack moved and sat down in his chair at his desk and placed a hand to his mouth, indicating that he was thinking.

Then his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers, sitting forward. "I got it! I know an old friend who makes wedding dresses. I'm sure she'd be able to do us a favor."

Jack stood up and walked out of their cabin to Mr. Gibbs who was once again at the helm.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Let the men know to change course. We are heading for Port Royal. Angelica and I have some business to attend to there." Jack explained.

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs replied.

Jack walked back to his cabin to get some much-needed sleep. Night had fallen quickly and Jack was tired. When he got to his cabin he saw Angelica asleep on their bed. He smiled at the sight.

Before getting in bed, he removed his effects, hat, jacket, vest, and boots. Then he nudged Angelica over so there was room for him and slid under the blanket. Jack lay down and wrapped his arms around Angelica's waist and pulled her toward him, his hand on her stomach and his face in her long, dark hair.

Angelica smiled in her sleep when she felt Jack's hands on her and his warmth against her back. It make butterflies in her stomach when she heard him whisper, "I love you, Angelica. Mi Corazon." Angelica fell asleep with the confidence that Jack would be there when she woke.

Jack woke to someone knocking on their cabin door. The door opened and Gibbs walked in as Jack sat up.

"Captain, we have reached Port Royal. Do you wish to dock?" Gibbs asked.

"No. We can anchor now and Angelica and I will go ashore." Jack said.

"Aye, sir." Gibbs walked out, closing the cabin doors behind him. Angelica stirred in her sleep and sat up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, Love. We've just arrived at our destination. However, we will not be docking. We'll take the longboat to shore."

"Okay. I will change then." Angelica wondered why they could not dock, but then figured it was probably not a pirate-friendly place.

"I will leave you to it then and ready the longboat." Jack replied, leaving the room.

When Angelica came out, Jack was surprised. She looked completely different, yet just the same at the same time. She had ditched her normal clothes for a black, shin-length underdress. The thin straps were pushed off her shoulders. She wore a shiny red corset over the dress, and black, shin-high heeled boots. On her head was her usual pheasant-feathered hat. There were black lace fingerless gloves on her arms that went to her elbows. She had her normal belt resting at her hips and her scabbard with her sword hanging across her chest.

"Wow. Angelica, you look amazing." Jack said stunned.

Angelica smiled. "Gracias, Jack. Are we ready to go?"

"Aye." Jack answered. Then he turned a little. "Gibbs!" he called. Gibbs ran over and got into the longboat first, followed by Jack, and then Angelica. The longboat was lowered to the water and Gibbs began to row.

"Port Royal?" Angelica asked as she looked around and took in her surroundings. "Isn't this one of the places you are wanted in? Wouldn't this be a bit dangerous?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But as it turns out, I happen to be acquainted with the governor of this fine town." Jack explained to Angelica.

They had reached shallow water and Gibbs got out and pulled the boat up to the shore. Jack got out and held his hand out to Angelica in a gentlemanly fashion. She smiled and took it and he pulled her out of the boat.

Gibbs stayed with the longboat while Jack and Angelica went up to the governor's house. Once they reached the door, Jack knocked repeatedly. The door opened to reveal a young, pretty maid.

"Yes?" she asked, taking in the sight of the two pirates.

"We're here to see the governor. It's very important." Jack told the maid. "Don't worry, we've met plenty of times before."

"Oh. Yes, come in." the maid replied. She led them to a sitting room. "Wait here, please." The maid turned on her heel and disappeared up the stairs.

When someone reentered the room, it was not the maid, but a woman with tan skin and long blonde hair. When she saw Jack, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, and ran to embrace him.

Jack smirked. "Hello, Elizabeth."

**A/N: There you go another chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one out sooner, but school's starting soon, so no promises, sorry. And hopefully you liked the addition of Elizabeth. I might add Will in, but I'm not sure. And I will bring in Philip and Syrena too. I have the perfect way to bring them back. Hope you liked. Review, please! Thanks!**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**


End file.
